The Fear
by PillowPanda
Summary: She had always believed that 'fear of the unknown' was rational, yet there were just too many things she did not know.


_Wow. So my first fan-fiction posted here is an angsty one shot. Woo._

_Sorry if this is horrible. This idea was stuck in my head last night, and I thought I'd scribble it down._

_Olette may be OOC, but I believe even our beloved bubbly brunette would have angsty inner musings._

_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kingdom Hearts by SquareEnix/Disney_

* * *

><p>Olette groggily turned her head to the side of her pillow, as the morning sun peeked through the curtains of her bedroom. She took a few minutes to awaken fully, before assessing exactly how she had slept that night. Her feet were poking out from under the covers, her top blankets thrown to the floor and her arms spread wide. She simply did not know is this was a sign of an extremely vigorous dream or if she was just a very active sleeper.<p>

Assessing her reflection in the mirror, she traced the newly acquired bags under her eyes. She did not know why the mirror stared back at her so harshly.

Olette took a winding downhill route to school. As the rising sun began to glare down on her back, she glanced around at the morning stirrings going on. Everyone seemed complacent; happy...it unnerved her somewhat, despite it never disturbing her before. As she descended along the tram tracks, she glanced fleetingly at the gaping hole in the stone wall trailing the east side of the town. Olette did not know how that got there.

She tapped her pen on the desk, her math book spread open before her. Yes, she may be 'bright', but right now, she did not know how to find x.

Olette sat with her friends at lunch, her salad roll sitting forgotten in her lap. Her thoughts drifted momentarily back to the strange hole in the stone wall, but she was brought back to the present as Pence reprimanded Hayner for stealing his chocolate milk again. The sun gleamed behind the silhouette of the train stations' clock tower, and as she tried to calm Pence down, she did not know what they were waiting for.

They trekked towards the usual hangout (with a quick stop for ice-cream, of course), following the eastern stone wall. Olette trailed behind the boys, and her slow stride faltered as they passed the hole. She eyed it with suspicion, mixed with an insatiable curiosity. Her evergreen eyes tried to pierce the blackness through the hole, and for a moment, she did not know if the weightless murmurs were coming from her imagination or the place behind the wall.

The taste of salt on her tongue, Olette had almost dozed off when Hayner announced they would be checking out exactly where the hole in the wall led to. It was like he had read her mind, and she did not know if Hayner really could read minds or not. Actually, she did not know why she just had that thought.

It was dank, and smelt earthy and moist. It turned out the stone wall hid a gathering of tall trees that blocked out the golden glare of the sun. The woods twisted and wound forever, the only light coming from what looked like a clearing up ahead. Olette did not know why the town would hide the trees.

Hayner led them to the clearing, which turned out to be the beginnings of a property. Further on was an ominous black iron gate, behind it a massiverun-down building supported by stone pillars and surrounded by crawling vines. The mansion seemed abandoned, and it felt alone and angry. Whatever it was, it crept her out. Olette did not know why a shiver crept up her spine. It's summer.

Hayner had announced the 'excavation' a failure, as the iron gate sported a formidable lock that would not budge, despite the age of the place. As Olette walked home with the sinking sun as her only company, she tried to dispose of one single thought that weighed down on her conscience. She did not know why it felt like someone was waiting inside that old mansion.

Olette curled up under her bed sheets, thinking on her little trip through the hole in the wall. She decided she did not like the mansion at all. Perhaps she feared it. That was within reason, she decided, as she did not know what was behind that iron gate. She did not know what was in there. She had always believed that 'fear of the unknown' was rational, yet there were just too many things she did not know.


End file.
